Of Advices and Accidents
by danganronpa
Summary: In which Nice calls Birthday for advice due to an 'accident'. - Nice/Hajime. Oneshot.


A/N: first time writing a Hamatora fanfiction! please be easy on me!

ahh, i dunno but i instantly landed on the Nice/Hajime ship after watching Re:Hamatora's OP! They looked so cute together! Kyaaah!

Well, enough of my fangirling..

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamatora.

* * *

_"Oh, Nice! What's this? You don't usually call me!"_

"Yeah. It's something private."

_"..What?! No, Nice.. don't tell me.. this is a confession of love?! No! My heart is not ready!"_

"...I'm hanging up."

_"No, wait! I'm just kidding, man! I just wanted to lighten up the mood because you sound so serious!"_

"Look, I'm being serious here! Now I'm starting to feel stupid for trusting you!"

_"Okay, okay.. So what is it about?"_

"When, uh..."

_"When did I what?"_

"Umm.."

_"What's wrong, Nice?"_

"When did you have your first kiss?"

No reply.

"Birthday?"

Still no reply.

"What happened, Birthday?!"

_"Ahhh! Sorry, sorry.. I was just so excited!"_

"What?"

_"You just kissed a girl! Since when did you become such a man?!"_

"Hey, could you stop that?!"

_"Is she someone I know? Wait a minute, it's a girl right? Or is it a guy-"_

"She. Is. A. Girl."

_"Of course I know. If I didn't ask you, you wouldn't admit it. So who is she?"_

"Damn."

_"Hey, tell me already!"_

"Ugh.."

_"Nice! You're keeping me in suspense here, y'know?"_

"It's... Hajime-chan."

_"...Whoa! I knew you liked her!"_

"I don't.."

_"You denied it too fast, Nice."_

"..know."

_"What?"_

"I said I don't know!"

_"Then why did you kiss her?"_

"Uhh.. dunno."

_"Listen, I know you like her so you have to confess to her and.."_

"...and?"

_"Kiss her like you mean it!"_

"H-How do I even do that? I mean, there will be people around-"

_"Tsk, tsk.. I can easily call the others to not come at the C_afé_ tomorrow."_

"..Okay. Thanks."

* * *

He shouldn't have talked to Birthday or asked him for advice or even mentioned about all that stuff.

Actually, he shouldn't have kissed _her_ in the first place.

It was too late to think about that though and now Nice was mentally cursing himself for wasting such a ridiculous amount of energy over such a simple action called waiting because in reality it was more like sitting in the _C_afé next to Hajime, pretending to relax while hundreds of scenarios of what ifs kept playing in his head and made him think more and more about what to do when the time came.

Despite that, Birthday was right about one thing — why did he kiss her?. Truth be told, it wasn't that hard or might as well say that it was indeed very easy for him to commit such a thing as kissing Hajime because at that time she was just like her usual self, eating a hamburger and then their faces were suddenly so close that the only thing he had to do was dipping his head down slightly for their lips to touch. However, Nice still didn't know what exactly had gotten into him in that moment to make him so impulsive that he merely leaned forward to capture her lips.

But it should be called an accident. It _was_ an accident — a slip of his mind, a wrong direction of his movement, a miscalculation resulted from his lack of sleep. It shouldn't be counted as a kiss — a _real_ kiss — so everything should be back to normal once he apologized to her,

_Right_?

Nice ran a hand through his hair and could only wish he didn't already have the answer for that.

Of course, it wouldn't be _that_ easy considering that now, they had been looking in each other's eyes for like, hours without saying anything as if they were having a staring contest and even though Nice definitely didn't want to admit it, there was a part of him — the smallest and tiniest one that might be hiding itself in the far deepest corner of his heart — that was completely changed after that kiss.

No, he would _not_ call that a kiss and he just called it again so he had to stop _now_.

Nice let out a long frustrated sigh. Ticking sound of the clock seemed too loud and clear in silence and somehow, it tired him out even more. Maybe he's still not ready for this. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this now. Maybe he could do it tomorrow. Maybe he should wait until he was more ready.

Or maybe _never_.

As he was distracted by this thoughts, a voice snapped him to reality.

"Nice."

He flinched, obviously surprised by her sudden call. He took a deep breath, his eyes darting about at anything that was _not_ her as he tried to say something but still couldn't muster the courage to do so and Hajime just waited.

"A-About yesterday, when I-" he tried to say something but was cut off when she struck him with one single word in her quivering voice.

"Why?"

"...I'm sorry, Hajime-chan." he looked away, avoiding her gaze. "It was an accident."

Looking down, she whispered to herself, "So you didn't mean to.."

Nice was going to leave but then he saw pain flashed through the depths of her eyes when he risked a glance up and his heart was tugged so strongly. He never wanted to see her like this especially when he of all people was the cause of it.

_'Kiss her like you mean it!'_

A certain advice echoed in his head.

Maybe Birthday _was_ really a fortune-teller or even a genius for this matter. Maybe he liked her - no. He _did_ like her.

Hesitantly, Nice edged his way toward Hajime. It looked like she was about to say something again but with one motion, Nice grasped her shoulder, his other hand tilting her head up from behind her neck and then he kissed her square on the lips.

Hajime could have easily pulled him away, resisted, and killed him in 7 different ways from the current positions they were in. The usually expressionless girl was so deeply embarrassed though, that she merely let it happen, her emotions barely within her control. She blushed, her pale face turning a dark shade of red, and shyly pressed her soft lips back against his.

It was lingering, sweet and unexpected. Their eyes flashed through a myriad of emotions; surprise, shock, vulnerability, but most of all - happiness. Passion burned within the kiss, desire in it too. Their eyes closed, both of them savoring the moment. His arms wrapped around her waist and their fingers intertwined. Nice pressed her closer, he never wanted this to end.

Pulling away, Nice and Hajime were squirming with slight blushes on their faces. Nice watched as Hajime started fidgeting with her hands. Her cheeks were still beet red.

"Hajime-chan."

Hajime flinched at the sound of her name before she gazed up at him with an expectant look on her face.

"I..." he paused, staring solely at her eyes. "like you."

Hajime's cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red. Slowly, she took a step forward and stopped right in front of him before giving him that beautiful smile of her then said, "I like you too."

Scratching his head awkwardly, he muttered, "Uhh.. more than hamburgers?"

A giggle.

All she did was kiss him.

* * *

"_So how was it~?_"

"Good."

"_Did you do as I say?_"

"Hmm, exactly."

"_Seriously?! So she's your girlfriend now, right?_"

"Well.. I guess?"

"_Awwww, when is the wedding then?_"

"I'm gonna sleep, thanks Birthday."

"_Hey, don't hang up on me! Nice! As repayment, can't you at least introduce me to a beautiful girl with a big rack-_"

"Bye."

_"Hey, Nice! NICE!"_

* * *

A/N: eheh.. :D how was it? i plan to write more fanfics about them and no one's stopping me~! please overlook any mistakes, though.

review pretty please with a cherry on top?


End file.
